This particular concept involves providing a very simple means for insertion and extraction of the spring clip cotter key type formations. Its exclusive twist lock--twist release concept is very basic and easily understood to the extend that it is applicable to universal functions. It provides an easy grasp handle for virtually effortless and safe operation.
All previous attempts to insert and remove cotter pins of the spring clip removable type have required varying degrees and combinations of differing manuvers and skills resulting in confusion and arduous physical effort with soreness or injury to ones hands or fingers.
To avoid confusion with the teaching of any prior art spring cotter pin or locking device of that nature I would care to for example refer to a patent entitle "Twist type Locking Pin" issued Jun. 8, 1993 to inventor Richard S. Czuber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,338 which I find necessary to explain. It relates to a completely different proceedure of implementation although a twist and lock feature is claimed. Involved in this teaching is a semicircular extrimity which is twisted or turned independently from the surface of a drilled shaft before it comes to rest in its final position against the surface of the shaft in a semi-circular grip requiring considerable physical and mental effort. Said operation in no way relates to the different method of teaching in my embodiment where a combination of twists involving helical curves gripping and rotating about the surface of a drilled structural element minimizes any effort required to insert or remove a spring cotter pin thus providing a more simple and safe method for its insertion and locking, and its release and removal.
Also, one final distinction must be referred to as found in an early example in a United Kingdom patent #123,461 by Arthur Graham France issued Feb. 27, 1919; and also a later example of a U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,119 by J. S. Howell issued Apr. 23, 1946, whereby the technique required to secure the half loop portion of the referred to spring cotter pin firmly against the surface of a shaft, stud or bolt requires a designated straight forward planar movement the necessary momentum of which is excessively cumbersome with no effective grasping means to accompany such a task.
Such action for insertion to often requires excessive physical effort for gripping the spring cotter pin; and the forward thrust needed to provide the momentum necessary to actuate the usefulness of this invention exposes possible injury to one's hands and fingers. Because this difficulty exists the user has a tendency to try to wiggle and jiggle the spring cotter pin in an effort to work or push its extrimity over the shaft or bolt to its ultimate useful purpose. These excessive repetitive motions have caused soreness and injury especially to one's hands and fingers not to mention putting the rest of the user's body in an awkward position trying to implement this action if the spring cotter pin must be used in a somewhat inaccessible location.
The method I employ differs by involving a series of outward extending lateral helical curves which make use of ones natural tendency to twist or rotate the spring cotter pin like a key knowing the inherent effort needed for application thus providing the much needed additional thrust or pull necessary as provided in a simple form to engage or disengage the spring cotter pin by the proper rotation and counter rotation of the helical curves about the surface of the structural element.
Along with an easy grasp handle I have taken previous difficult and dangerous efforts and converted them to a natural useful and safe method of a simple sequence of partial twists or rotations allowing for a much simplified effort involving a new common insertion and extraction of the spring cotter pin through and about the surface of structural elements.